The Wrath of Blade of Hatred
This is apart of the Burgrsch Demonvoice life storys = The Wrath of Blade of Hatred= The Wrath of the Blade of Hatred is about Burgrsch time as a warlock-warrior of the Burning Blade Clan. The story starts whit the fall Stormwind and ends whit the start of the Second War. The Battle of Stormwind The wall before the Burning Blade Clan had fallen. Whit a roar like thunder the orcs stormed the the defending humans. Burgsch blades rended flesh as he lead the charge, his rage and demonic energys making him in to a jade briger of death. He killed not only for the Horde, his warchieftan or Gul'dan, but also to avange his now dead family. To humans had taken thos he loved from him. Even his clan had been shatterd. At his side was his brother Qh'graus, more known as Spinripper. Swinging a massive two-handed sword his borther spread death and pain around himself. Humans fled before the advancing Horde forces, not even there warriors could stand against the rage and raw power that was the Buring Blade. Many of the Clans members where warlocks that had lurnt to channel there dark powers inwards. Making there blades burst in to flames and there bodys move whit a speed and power no orc sould have. The Clan was lead by seven blademasters. The powerfull orcs that weilded the demonic blades namned after the Clan. The one leading Burgrsch force was the Blade of Hatred. She was a orc female that seamed to only have known war during the whole of her life. She was a storm of rage, deadly, mercyless and ugly. At one point in the war she had lost her right ear and her faces where almost coverd whit scares and warts. Burgrsch blades where now red whit blood, the streets where red whit blood even he and kis kind where all red whit blood. But it did not bother him, the humens desurved no better. He would kill them all if need be. Whit a roard that froze the blood in a young humen soldier in front of him, Burgrsch hit the aponents shild out of the way and put his right blade in the boys gut and his left in his chest. The boy cough up some blood looked at his killer whit a schoked expertion and fell. Then a scream cut through the sounds of combat. A female human voice cryed: "Murder! Murder most faul! The orc basterds have murderd our King! Revenge him! They put a dagger in his back!" This words made some of the humen warriors charged forward whit renewed anger. But it toke the heart of most of them. The orcs on the other hand roard in victory. The master of there enemy was dead. And as they cheered one orc voice rose above the roars: "Did you hear that my breathren! There weakling of a King is dead! Now we only need to drive this weaklings from there homes! Fight on my brothers!" It was the voice of Doomhammer, the second in comand of the Blackrock Clan. And when he had spoken a roar of cheer and comands followed. It was time to end this. In Dalaran, the Kirin Tor tried to understand what had happened... The highest archmagi were gathered to hear what Khadgar wrote them about the betrayal of Medivh, and how he and lord Lothar killed him. Medivh? The Guardian of the Tirisfalen, possessed by Sargeras himself? The young Khadgar being cursed by that man? The Guardian turning against the Council of Tirisfalen? How was this possible! How... Archmage Antonidas took the word. "And yet it is the most logic explanation... Seven magi have been killed in mysterious circumstances, all involving demonic magic, six of them members of the Council... And I refuse to believe that all these friends of ours were about to summon demons. Hugarin and Huglar were no fools! And what to think of our own Kirin Tor members who were found? Guzbah and Arrexix? It is the truth that Khadgar is telling us... Medivh has betrayed us, and deserved death." Magister Fairhand observed the other Archmagi when Antonidas continued. "What shall we do about this new race that has entered our world, due to our so-called 'Guardian'? Shall we stand and watch Azeroth* being destroyed? Or will we take action?" The Archmagi remained silent. Then, Magister Fairhand, took the word. "We must know more about these... greenskins... Archmage Antonidas... We must learn from them. Khadgar mentioned a certain Garona in his letter... Perhaps if we find that woman, we might learn more." Archmage Modera intervened. "Reports come in about the orcs besieging Stormwind... If we are to act, it's now, or Azeroth is lost. Study them when they are not fighting, magister, or you will find yourself killed when observing them. What will we do?" Kel'Thuzad spoke now. "We cannot do something! Medivh has killed the most powerfull among us! Going to Stormwind now is a suicide! We must give ourselves the time to gather strenght... I suggest an expedition to Kharazan, to uncover the secrets of the Guardian. And we must interrogate his former apprentice... This mysterious Order of Tirisfal is dead, and we must unravel their secrets. " His outburst found many support... Too many, according to Magister Fairhand. But he kept silence. It was true. Dalaran was weakened and could not come to the help of Stormwind... But this Kel'Thuzad's motives were as dark as his robe... "So be it." Spoke Archmage Antonidas. Magister Fairhand left the company of human, elven, and gnome mages... All incredibly powerful, and yet so hesitant to act... He sighed. When he entered his own house, a young child stood in the hall, looking with bright eyes at the man. "Thyr... I know that look... What mischief have you gotten yourself into this time? I hope you've not been sneaking into the library again!" Far from Dalaran the Burning Blade Clans forces charged forward. The human defenders seamed willing to give up ground for the citys second wall. Women, children and elders ran in panik whit the citys soldiers close behind. The leader of Burgrsch force smelled victory and led her breathren forward. Not heading the roared comand from Blackhand to hold as the humans turned a coner. Only to late did Burgrsch understand why that order had been given. There no the street stod two lines of crossbowmen. The human guard capitan screamed a order and all let there blots fly. The Blade of Hatred screamed in pain and agony as she was hit first and before Burgsch could protest his brother Spinripper had put himself betwen the bolts and his kinsorc. Burgrsch watched helplessly how a great number of bolts perced his brothers body. Before he knew what was happening he held his dieing brother in his arms. His eyes started to water, a sign of weakness no orc sould alow himself in battle. "Brother I..." "Don't forgett... Take cear of the others for me..." and whit thos words Spinripper was gone. The rage awoke in Burgrsch and whit out thinking he ripped the Blade of Hatred from his now dead comander. Charging the humens whit a demonic roar he made his namn count. He was Demonvoice and he would put fear in the hearts of his enemys. The crossbowmen had no time for a second voly, Burgrsch was on them to fast and started to cut them to pices. Lastly he ripped the human bannor from a bannor cearier and use his warlock powers to put it aflame. "YOU'LL ALL BURN! YOUR OLD; WEAK AND YOUNG! YOU'LL ALL DIE TODAY! IN THE NAMN OF THE HORDE!!" Roared Demonvoice in anger. His roar was meet by roars of cheers from the Horde. Screams of panik from the humans, who belived his voice to be that of a demon lord. Blackhand and his sons grined, whit orcs like that leading the charged they had all ready won. Only Doomhammer felt a shiver of dread past through his body. Darshi was proud of this day. She saw the Blade of Hatred had found a worthy successor, and he would last, allthough be it for a minor period... Blades never rested long in the hands of the same orc. She couldn't help but smile at this orc who went into rage by the sight of his dead commander, and then teared the last defenses of the humans apart. She cheered with her comrades when the banner was burned. She wondered if there were to be any humans resisting, and with a few comrades she decided to find out. Grabbing torches with them, she entered a house. Most were empty, but in this one, an old man was hiding. The man begged for his life, and Darshi smiled. "Hold it comrades, we don't fight old men... Let's leave this house!" Her soldiers were surprised, but when they saw Darshi's smile, they began laughing, and followed her outside. "Burn it!" And with that word, five torches were thrown in the house, and then they blocaded the door. Darshi looked at her commanders. Blackhand was smiling, but Doomhammer was not... In fact, she had never seen this face on Doomhammer... What was he thinking? The humens where falling back. There seamed to be littel or no resistans to the Orc Hordes forces. Burgrsch, now the Blade of Hatred, charged as if he could not be wounded by anything. He cut down a knight from his mount and then stabbed the animal in the chest. The proud beast fell but as it did so it kicked the orc in his stomach. Making him bend over in pain. A pikeman came runing at the drazed orc. But befor he could deal out a killing blow the human was hit in the chest by a stone javalin. The humen fell dead to the ground, grunting in pain Burgrsch walked on. Killing any defenders that came in his way. But the wound the hose had given him slowed him down. Soon he found himself in the back of his clans forces, and before him was the harbor of Stormwind. The humens where about to escape them in there ships. The Orcs where fighting to kill the last line of defenders to get to the ships. Some of them had already set sail, the sight gave Burgrsch a bit more power and he ran towards the front screaming: "Burn there ships! Kill them all!" Soon after The Blade of Hatred had lead his orcs in to combat the battle was over. Many of the humen ships was ablaze at the docks but just as many where esceping across the sea. Catapults where fireing at the fleeing humans and some orcs even tryed to hit them whit there arrows and spears. But non did any real damage on the humen crafts. It did not matter to Burgrsch, for he had his wounds dressed by one of the Blades healers. Once that duty had fallen to shamen but now it was the work of females that knew the art of dressing wounds and making herbal drinks that healed. As to old female washed his scars he eat a bit of Grunts stew. A conkotion made from human flesh or what ever happened to exist near by. As the fires of victory started to roar in the ruins of the once mighty human city Fergus, the Blade of Terror, came up to his fellow leader of the Burning Blade. He noded to the new Blade of Hatred and site down. Fergus had lost his nose and rigth eye in the war. He was always calm and grim faced, it was often tak that put fear in the hearts of the enemy. "The Master has fallen in to a dark sleep..." mutterd the scared orc and toke a pice of horse meat out of the bole of grunts stew. "What will you do?" Burgrsch asked his elder. "I will attemt to keep the peace among the Blades untill he wakes." said the Blade of Terror and looked at Burgrsch whit his one eye. "Will you support me?" "Of corse elder, I will follow your lead. We orcs most stand together!" "Good... Are you going to eat that pigeon meat?" And thos ended the battle of Stormwind. But the war of the Burning Blade was far from over. War of the Demon Blades The news sent waves of chock and anger through the whole of the Horde. Doomhammer had killed Blackhand and taken his place. After this act of brutality the new Warcheiften had started to kill of any who might follow Blackhands sons in a revolt. For the Burning Blade this was the thing that made the seven keepers of the demonic blades turn on one another. Fergus, the Blade of Terror, and Burgrsch, the Blade of Hatred, informed Doomhammer that they would follow whomever Gul'dan would follow. They did noting when Doomhammer killed many of the greater warlocks. But most other of the Blades did not try and stan outside to conflict. Guurkal, the Blade of Rage, a crazyed gigant of a orc proclamed Doomhammer a tratior. And started to fight any who plaged him lojalty. Berkurd, the Blade of Slaughter, a female orc whom many belived insane. Proclamed that she was the bride of a dark god and started to sacrifice young orcs to said god. Huurgark, the Blade of Destruction, and Regusthur, the Blade of Shadow, both kneeled before Doomhammer. And was there for at war whit Guurkal whom belived that the death of Blackhand sould have given the titel of Warchieftan to Gul'dan. Therguur, the Blade of Wrath, had taken the easy path. He had simply taken his followers and started to expoler the mountens in the north. But then Therguurs had always been the one whit most seans among the Blades. For it was well known that the great pirce for holding one of the demonic blades was the lose of onces mind. It happened slow, but it did happen. The Blades of Terror and Hatred toke around a hunderd warriors each and marched on Berkurd. She had taken her forces and hiden them in the deep forestlands south of the ruins of Stormwind. There in a dark valley they fund the crazed female. Here followers kneeling before her as if she was a goddess, she siting on a thron made from human bones. Befor her a orc child no older then four years was tided to the ground in a circil drawn in blood. It was no qvestion, the child was soon to be sacrifice to the insane orcs "god". "We most stop them..." Burgrsch mutterd in anger under his breath. "Agreed... Order the warriors to spread out! We'll save the child, and kill all of this mad dogs!" answered Fergus. Burgrsch spread the orders and the Burning Blades started to circel the members of this dark cult. The kneeling orcs chanted on a unknown toung and it seamed that noting would stop there chanting. But then there mistress rose and shrieked. She voice cut through all other sounds and after it all fell in to silence. She toke up her blade and walked slowly towards the bound child. "To day my chosen our Lord will send us one of his great guardians! All hail he whom speaks whit many voices!" she proclamed. "Hail Yogg-Saron!" her followers chanted as if they had no will of there own. And as they chanted there mistress raised her blade to kill the defensless child. Kneeling befor Doomhammer The Return of Gul'dan Category:Original lore Category:Moonglade (EU)